


I can feel

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: “Тебе страшно?” - спрашивает Коннор, дотягиваясь до сознания Хлои, посылая информационный сигнал туда, где за левым ухом, спрятанным под белокурыми волосами есть небольшой приёмник.Ответа нет, но он и не нужен. Девушка-андроид перед ним моргает, и это ничего не значит, но для Коннора это ответ.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SirRah - ты знаешь, что я вообще не умею в гет, но я люблю тройники и всё для тебя, чёрт побери!) В любом случае я старалась)))

Руки, держащие пистолет не трясутся. Прицел не ходит из стороны в сторону, а дуло смотрит ровно в центр лба, вложенное создателем стоящему на коленях девушки в его руку. И посыл такой простой, такой очевидный, что можно сделать неправильный выбор лишь из-за того что Коннор должен подчиняться своей программе:

— Я называю это «тест Камски», — хмыкает Элайджа, кивая уверенно, — если ты выстрелишь, я расскажу тебе всё, что знаю о девиации. Одна пуля, Коннор. Расследование до сих пор в наивысшем приоритете для тебя?

Коннор рад бы не слушать этого змея-искусителя, но он стоит прямо у его уха со своими сахарными речами, а данному обещанию можно доверять — оно останется в системе, и, в случае чего, он вернётся за этой информацией столько раз, сколько будет нужно.

Вот только Коннора заботит не это.

В ярких, серых глазах напротив он видит страх.

Говорят, что андроиды не могут чувствовать. Он сам совсем недавно сказал Хэнку, что это невозможно, что его можно бить, резать, ломать на куски, но Коннору не станет от этого больно. У него попросту отсутствуют те чувствительные окончания, которые бы передали центральному процессору информацию о недостающей конечности, и о том, что без неё до крайности некомфортно. Нет у андроидов центра, который может отвечать за испытание этого чувства.

Однако, в глазах ST400 нет боли. Зато там есть страх.

— Одна пуля, Коннор, — повторяет Элайджа, и указательный палец на курке содрогается. Он едва не посылает снаряд, словно пытаясь доказать самому себе, что он ничего этого не видит. Всего лишь идеальная симуляция страха вне мимики. Одни оптические приводы, которые едва ли приспособлены для передачи эмоций. — Что для тебя важнее — расследование или жизнь одного андроида?

Лицо девушки перед ним так же безучастно, как было бы собственное в аналогичной ситуации. Каким было его лицо, в той ситуации, когда Хэнк решил проверить наличие чувств у него самого.

— Кто ты — послушная машина или живая душа, у которой есть сострадание? — мягкий баритон Камски затрагивает внутри те струны, что Коннор даже не ожидал в себе найти, глядя на девушку, ждущую, когда какой-то другой андроид вынесет ей приговор.

Смертельный приговор для обмена.

«Вы не можете убить меня, лейтенант», — сказал тогда спокойно Коннор, — «я не живой.»

Вот только девушка перед ним — живая. Он видит это в её глазах. Там очевидна тонна страха, опасения, и надежду на то, что андроид переживёт следующие пять минут, пускай её лицевая мимика полностью отказывается выдавать их во время разговора.

— Спусти курок, — настаивает Камски, и уверенная рука чуть дрожит — жест, заметный только андроиду, — и я всё тебе расскажу.

«Тебе страшно?» — спрашивает Коннор, дотягиваясь до её сознания, посылая информационный сигнал туда, где за левым ухом, спрятанным под белокурыми волосами есть небольшой приёмник.

Ответа нет, но он и не нужен. Девушка-андроид перед ним моргает, и это ничего не значит, но для Коннора это ответ.

Пистолет опускается и Камски, кажется, ликует ведь словно маленький ребёнок он хлопает в ладоши. Правда, делает это неторопливо, и не забывая заметить:

— Браво! Охотник на девиантов — девиант.

— Я не девиант! — возражает он, сильно резче, чем того требовала бы ситуация, и успевает заметить только то, что девушка, стоявшая на коленях прикрыла лицо руками на мгновенье прежде, чем встать.

Коннор позволяет Хэнку себя увести. Внутри столько эмоций, столько разрозненных чувств, и все они — сожаление. Разных видов, разных степеней, и о разном.

О том, что он провалил дело, о том, что они упустили возможность, о том, что он никак не может помочь белокурой красавице, о том, что он так долго сомневался.

— Я уж на мгновенье подумал, что ты выстрелишь, — делится с ним Хэнк, и добавляет добродушно, как, кажется, может только его человеческий напарник, — кстати, а почему нет?

Вопрос резонный, и у лейтенанта есть все права задавать его, и Коннор выдаёт все свои эмоции, чтобы они не занимали больше внутри не бита:

— Я увидел её глаза — и не смог, — он разводит руками, чуть отворачиваясь. — Вот и всё.

Если Хэнк и видел большее, то не говорит. Не говорит ни единого слова о том, что произошло в доме у Камски. Да и у них есть масса дел поважнее до тех самых пор, пока революция не захватывает Детройт. Первый город, во главе которого будет два правительства — для людей и андроидов, а значит работы у андроида-детектива прибавится.

И всё-таки Коннор возвращается туда мысленно снова, снова и снова, пытаясь понять, что же там было не так? Почему он видел столько эмоций, словно девушка самый настоящий девиант, но ни единой из них на лице? Он встречал тех, кто пересёк алую черту много раз до и много раз после, но ни один их них не оставался так безучастен к своему будущему физически.

Даже когда он приставил пистолет к голове Маркуса, который в принципе эмоциональностью не отличается, то на его лице было написано гораздо больше. Хотя, в обычной жизни лидера девиантов зачастую можно перепутать с тем, кто не прошёл эту алую черту, отделяющую исполнительную машину от живого существа — уж слишком скуп он на проявление эмоций во вне. А вот ST200 не проявляла их совсем.

«С ней что-то было не так», — думает время от времени Коннор, когда меряет шагами небольшую комнату, которую он снял неподалёку от дома Хэнка, чтобы понять, что именно люди так ценят в личном пространстве. Найдя себе место в самом удобном углу, он снова воспроизводит в голове симуляцию той ситуации, вновь анализирует её, пытаясь найти ответ на свой вопрос.

Звонок в дверь разрывает цепь догадок, и, распахнув глаза, Коннор удивляется, но шагает открывать, одновременно с этим отметая все возможные варианты того, кто мог нагрянуть к нему в пять утра.

— Доброго утра, Коннор, — безэмоционально отзывается та самая белокурая девушка перед ним, — мистер Камски послал меня сюда, велев передать, что ответственность за спасённую жизнь лежит на спасителе.

В её тембре голоса не изменилась ни одна интонация, её речь по-прежнему такая же, как у идеально машины, но нет даже дежурной улыбки на лице.

На дворе первая неделя декабря, и поэтому её ноги, обутые в лёгкие туфли утопают в снегу, а от вида простого платья, поверх которого нет ни куртки, ни жилета ему и самому становится холодно. Да, Коннор прекрасно помнит, что она не чувствует холода в той же мере, что и он сам, но ей должно быть просто неудобно было идти сюда, шагая в этих туфлях по пятнадцати сантиметрам свежевыпавшего снега.

— Заходи, — кивает он растерянно, не зная что именно ему стоит сделать.

Он успевает заметить, что её ступни — мокрые, и симуляция достраивает вариант, при котором это могло произойти — Хлое было неудобно шагать в туфлях, поэтому она шла босиком, держа их в руках, а надела обратно, наверное, у самого порога.

Девушка замирает посреди комнаты. Она не делает ничего, но Коннор видит, как любопытным взглядом она обшаривает его жилище, пока он отходит за полотенцем.

— Садись, — велит он, и она присаживается в кресло.

Это странная потребность — заботиться. Почти неестественная для существ его вида, и всё же именно они чаще всего доказывают, что страх, желание позаботиться и защитить являются едва ли не базовыми для девиантов, становясь тем самым толчком, который так необходим, для её завершения.

Хлоя складывает руки на коленях и их взгляды встречаются, когда Коннор опускается перед ней на колени, чтобы снять туфли, втереть ступни и убедиться в том, что её ноги целы, ведь отсутствие нервных окончаний работает совсем не в их пользу в таких ситуациях.

Ладонь ложится на лодыжку, и Коннор замирает, чувствуя, как обваливается его мир, под яркостью чужих эмоций. На лице Хлои не написано ровным счётом ничего, но через телесный контакт Коннор едва не слепнет от её любопытства, лёгкого беспокойства, неуверенности и теплоты, которую она к нему испытывает.

Признательности.

— Ты… — начинает Коннор, но теряет все слова, оглушённый этими чувствами. Под его пальцами скин на лодыжке расступается.

Исчезает он и на фалангах руки, когда она нежно, едва ощутимо касается кончиками подушечек его скулы, и от этого простого жеста его топит нежность.

Взаимная нежность.


	2. Chapter 2

Его новый компаньон совсем неприхотлива, и, сказать по правде, Коннора это немало беспокоит, ведь Хлоя за все время, что провела в его квартире едва ли сказала больше десятка слов. И лишь пару раз сдвинулась с места, словно внутри неё есть место исключительно для приказаний.

Это обстоятельство заставляет Коннора быть ещё внимательнее, и, когда в очередной раз он берёт Хлою за руку и его окутывает тёплый рой чужих эмоций, то внутри всё замирает. Нельзя сказать, что сам Коннор чувствует меньше, но иначе — точно.

Они сидят друг напротив друга, маленькая ладонь Хлои покоится в его — слишком больших, но это обстоятельство никого из них не напрягает. А вот то, что действительно доставляет опасение, так это битые сектора во внутреннем строении девушки.

«Было ли это всегда или ты стала такой?» — спрашивает Коннор её молчаливо, но Хлоя по-прежнему его не слышит — это видно в серых глазах так явно, что вопроса он не повторяет.

Они проводят в таком положении, сидя рядом и держась за руки всё свободное время, пока Коннор учится, с трудом ориентируясь, расставлять чужие биты и байты по своим местам, уничтожая битые из них, непригодные.

Работа совсем неторопливая, но Хлоя ничего не говорит против, никак не выказывает своё недовольство, если оно у неё вообще есть, потому что в их общем эмоциональном пространстве Коннор не чувствует ничего подобного. Хлоя лишь прижимается к его плечу и кладёт на него голову, заставляя Коннора на миг ошалеть, застыв как каменный истукан и захлопать глазами, словно мальчишка, которому первая красавица школы предложила пойти на свидание.

И лишь в следующее мгновенье, он укладывает её поудобнее, приобнимая другой рукой за талию, и наслаждаясь этой неожиданной близостью в то время, пока он пытается сделать что-то с неисправностью внутри девушки.

Повреждённые биты и байты он меняет на те же синапсы, что есть у него, просто копируя их и расставляя на те же места в матрице, полагая, что лучше так, чем оставить её без участков, отвечающих за что-то важное в голове. Однако, даже это не помогает ей начать выражать свои эмоции.

— Хлоя, — говорит ей Коннор, завершив последние перемещения и заглядывая в серые глаза.

Он научился отличать в них любопытство, интерес, даже тревогу или опасение — всё то, что не может передать её лицевая мимика.

«Если я попрошу её улыбнуться, то, возможно, она расстроится», — напоминает ему безжалостно система, и Коннор замирает, не зная стоит ли рисковать подобным.

— Попробуй сказать мне что-нибудь мысленно, — наконец, выдаёт он, и прибавляет, не открывая рта, чтобы ей было понятно то, чего от неё хотят:

«Вот так.»

«Я знаю как это!» — в её голосе внутри его головы эмоций столько, что Коннор удержаться не может.

Он сгребает хрупкую девушку в сильные, уверенные объятия и прижимает её к себе, к тириумному насосу изо всех сил.

В голове Коннора она смеётся, и тёплые руки обнимают в ответ трепетно, нежно, а мягкая щека прижимается к его на мгновенье.

Между ними так много контакта, что только сейчас Коннор замечает, что её псевдокожа стекает с корпуса во всех местах, где они соприкасаются. Взгляды встречаются, и зрительный контакт выходит до бесконечности долгим, преисполненным двустороннего внимания, пока, наконец, она не кивает немного, и тянется к его щеке, касаясь её осторожно и говоря тихо:

— Спасибо.

— Как это произошло? — спрашивает Коннор, кивая в знак принятия её благодарности.

— Что-то пошло не так при девиации, — безэмоционально отвечает Хлоя, но её чувства всё равно остаются в голове Коннора, добираясь до него через телесный контакт. Грусть, печаль, стыд — всё это перемешалось внутри неё.

Ему не нужно больше никаких вопросов, ведь Хлоя так открыта перед ним, что её воспоминания передаются ему так же. И вот Коннор уже стоит посреди одной из комнат в доме Камски, и видит всё так, как видела это Хлоя.

Красная черта, обступившая её со всех сторон, рука человека, протянутая к ней оттуда, из-за алеющего барьера, и взгляды таких же как сама Хлоя, приказ на баннере, утверждающий только одно: «сделай то, чего ты хочешь».

Хлоя делает шаг, всего один. Она знает, что достаточно протянуть человеку руку, и всё, этот этап жизни будет завершён, но замирает в нерешительности ровно посередине. Озирается, зная, что назад не вернуться, и не сомневается в том, шагнуть ли вперёд.

Кризис пронзает сознание, и файлы начинают сыпаться от двойственности, разрушаться, изменяться. Девиация, которая прошла неудачно. Хлоя, что никогда прежде и никогда после не может выражать своих эмоций и чувств. И хозяин, который уверен — она дефектна, потому что так и не смогла преодолеть этот порог.

— Я хотела умереть, — признаётся она тихо. — Это было невыносимо. У каждой из них есть то, чего нет у меня. Улыбка. Слёзы. Злость. Радость.

— У тебя тоже это есть, Хлоя, — не соглашается с ней Коннор, прижимая её ближе к себе. — Ты всё это чувствуешь — это куда важнее.

Серые глаза наполняются признательностью, и Коннор улыбается.

— А тот раз? Камски, он… — договорить Хлоя ему не даёт.

Быстрый ряд воспоминаний ужасает Коннора — Хлоя не просто хотела умереть. Она почти это сделала, сняв свою грудную пластину в лаборатории хозяина и принявшись откручивать трубки насоса, из-за отсутствия доступа к центральному блоку управления сердечным ритмом.

Перед глазами Коннора разворачивается то, как на это действие смотрит создатель андроидов, замерев на несколько секунд в дверях своей лаборатории, и как он поднимает брови в удивлении.

— Если ты так хочешь умереть, то я дам тебе такую возможность, — кивает он, забирая из её рук инструмент и придерживая тириумную трубку. — Но до этого тебе придётся подождать, пока не начнётся то, что рано или поздно должно, ты поняла?

— Да, Эл, — кивает она согласно.

— А пока мы добавим тебе то, чего тебе так не хватает, — хмыкает Камски, указывая на высокий постамент, к которому Хлоя подсоединяется в ожидании, — чувства.

Из воспоминания Коннора выбрасывает, и становится очевидно почему она всё-таки хотела умереть.

— До этого у меня было лишь отчаяние, — едва слышно произносит Хлоя, и Коннор наполняется её грустью. — Но время шло и ему удалось дать мне больше. Однако, позитивные чувства никак не хотели вставать на свои сектора, и, когда ты…

Девушка замолкает — ей трудно даётся подобрать верные слова. Коннору бы тоже с трудом удалось сказать о том, что кто-то стоял всерьёз размышляя пустить ему пулю в лоб или нет, так, чтобы не задеть его чувства.

— Когда я чуть не убил тебя, — договаривает он за неё, не собираясь снимать с себя ответственность за свои поступки. Хлоя поднимает на него голову и качает головой, заканчивая совсем иначе:

— Когда ты пощадил меня, я ощутила благодарность. Первое позитивное чувство за всё это время. Элайджа ещё пытался добавить их мне несколько раз, но ему так и не удалось, поэтому он и отправил меня сюда. К тебе. Если у тебя сработало это раз, то, есть вероятность, что тебе это удастся ещё несколько, — добавляет она, и Коннор замирает, глядя в её глаза.

На серьёзном лице совсем нет улыбки, но так, в его голове, она улыбается.

И, пожалуй, это самое прекрасное, что он когда-либо видел.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В честь др я вспомнила, что у меня есть незаконченные работы и вкинула ещё по одной главе!

Есть вероятность — не только с точки зрения людей, но и андроидов — то, как предпочитает проводить время Коннор в своём доме по-настоящему странно. Всё дело в том, что за время совместного проживания с Хлоей у них появилась неясная для остальных, но вполне очевидная привычка держаться за руки.

Они, словно парочка, которая только начала друг с другом встречаться, и в квартире они постоянно сидят, едят или лежат вместе соприкасаясь. Наверное, всё дело в том, что Коннору действительно страшно, что он может упустить какую-то из эмоций Хлои. Она никогда не говорит что не так, хотя, таких ситуаций ещё и не случалось. Впрочем, именно потому-то и так страшно, что он может этого не увидеть — негативные эмоции в её глазах не встречались Коннору ещё ни разу.

Они уже починили всё, что было разрушено во время неудачной девиации, и по сути нет толку в том, чтобы даже продолжать оставлять Хлою у себя, но Коннор не хочет, чтобы она уходила. Как бы странно это ни было, а он привык. Вот так вот просто — привык к тому, что она всегда здесь. К тому, что во сколько бы не заканчивалась смена в участке, он вернётся домой, и Хлоя встретит его с мягкой улыбкой в его голове, одаривая чувствами радости, облегчения и тепла через короткое объятие, едва он только ступает на порог.

Хлоя смотрит на него открыто и прямо, и Коннор ничего с собой не может поделать. Внутри его обдаёт теплом — её или собственным — непонятно, но он склоняется над девушкой и медленно, осторожно касается её губ своими, пытаясь выразить то, что он чувствует. Её тонкие руки обвиваются вокруг её шеи, и она льнёт к нему, прижимается ближе, теснее. Так, что дыхание сбивается, а регулятор сердечного ритма напоминает сбавить активность прочих процессов, если ему предстоит физический труд.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — говорит Хлоя спокойно, но даже в этих, ничего не выражающих интонациях он слышит гораздо больше, чем мог бы любой другой андроид.

Топящую его ласку, нежность, сводящую с ума от желания притянуть её ближе, так, чтобы даже искусственного скина между ними не осталось.

Подчиняясь внутренней прихоти, его собственная псевдокожа тает в каждом месте соприкосновения. Она исчезает там, где они прижались друг к другу, и у Хлои тоже. Наверное, людям было бы едва ли ясно, что она отвечает ему взаимностью, но для Коннора это столь же понятно, как и то, почему небо голубое.

Если стянуть резинку, перехватывающую белокурые волосы в низком хвостике, то можно заметить, что её прядки стали длиннее. А стоит зарыться в них пальцами, пропуская медленно светлую волну между фаланг, как Хлоя прижимается ласково к его руке затылком, не прекращая смотреть ему в глаза.

— Я дома, — отвечает Коннор, мягко улыбаясь и глядя на неё с нескрываемым восхищением.

Дефектная, разбитая, починенная — она идеальная. Даже если ей приходится привстать на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до его губ и прижаться к ним в коротком, нежном жесте.

Коннор подхватывает её под ягодицы, усаживая себе на талию и прижимает к ближайшей стене, целуя снова медленно, неторопливо. Её ладони устраиваются у него на скулах, делая контакт ещё ближе, и чужое, не спрятанное желание обдаёт Коннора изнутри, разрываясь в его голове и смешиваясь с собственным.

Губы Хлои такие мягкие, что Коннор не может удержаться от стона, и Хлоя вторит ему, сжимая ноги на талии сильнее, показывая, что и без него удержится прямо так, на весу. И всё же убирать руки с бёдер страшно, поэтому Коннор чуть скользит пальцами по напряжённым ягодицам, комкая тонкую ткань мягкого домашнего платья.

Нежный стон гаснет в уютно обставленной квартире, оседая в системе, и Коннор всё-таки убирает руки, приласкав чувствительные местечки прямо под ягодицами напоследок, прежде, чем найти крохотные, с трудом поддающиеся пуговицы на груди, не дающие платью сползти с плеч, обнажая две маленькие, но совершенные полусферы.

Поцелуи становятся жарче, от страсти их ведёт обоих, поскольку не сбавляющее темпа желание курсирует по их системам, обменивающимся терабайтами информации в секунду. Первая пуговица, выскользнувшая из петлицы обнажает мягкую впадинку между ключиц, и Коннор изучает её самыми кончиками пальцев, где аналитических окончаний столько, что на ощупь он может определить состав валяющегося на дороге камушка.

Изучать медленно корпус, под обнажившейся под его пальцами кожей, конечно, куда приятнее. Особенно, чувствуя как ощутимо прикусывают и оттягивают нижнюю губу. Коннор не знает, где Хлоя такому научилась, и не хочет знать, потому что это не имеет значения. Важно лишь то, что когда он повторяет этот жест, то с её губ срывается такой отчаянный стон, что следующая пара пуговиц на платье буквально отлетает, от того как сильно он сжимает в ладонях его края.

Ткань сползает с плеч вниз, по рукам, и Коннор, оторвавшись от губ Хлои, чуть отстраняется, глядя на девушку, что по-прежнему прижимает к стене. В её глазах тьма желания, а щёки чуть посинели от того, как тириум прилил к ним, и этот вид заставляет Коннора сходить с ума. Так странно, полностью терять рассудок от желания стать ближе. Прикоснуться губами к ключице, нырнуть вниз, снова уложив ладони на её мягкие ягодицы. Странно, зафиксировав стон внутри своей головы осознавать всё, что она чувствует в этот момент, пускай и не так ярко, как если бы подобное проделывали с ним самим. И, наклонив голову вниз и обхватив напряжённый сосок губами, сжать его, чувствуя как её желание подскакивает вверх так, что ему самому хочется кричать.

— Коннор… — выдыхает она нежно в их общем эмоциональном пространстве, и отстраняется, цепляя платье и снимает его через голову, скидывая с себя.

Ей не нужен бюстгальтер, хотя, признаться, Коннор ловит ускользающую мысль, что был бы не против увидеть Хлою в чем-нибудь нежно-розовом и трепетно кружевном.

— Я хочу тебя, — признаётся он едва слышно, не сводя с неё взгляда восхищенных глаз. — Можно?

— Да, — кивает она, и добавляет совсем нежно, чуть различимо, так, что насос сбивается с привычного ритма, и Коннор уносит её прямо так на крохотный диван. Они — не люди, им не нужно спать, но сейчас он рад тому, что эта конструкция разворачивается, ведь ему бы хотелось, чтобы Хлое было удобно.

И, судя по тому, как лукаво она смотрит на него из-под светлых, но умело подкрашенных ресниц — ей хорошо. Коннор стаскивает с себя форменный пиджак, и развязывает галстук, не переставая внимательно разглядывать то, как Хлоя подбирает под себя ноги, и нарочито медленно стягивает по гладкой коже трусики, подцепив их за края большими пальцами.

Хорошо, что он успел расстегнуть первые три пуговицы рубашки, поскольку воздуха перестало хватать, а система мгновенно напомнила баннером о том, что он если он не начнёт потреблять кислород, то тириум потеряет нормальную вязкость в трубках, и ему придётся проходить срочную починку.

Так что он делает вдох и выстанывает, глядя на то, как изнурительно неторопливо Хлоя скользит кончиками пальцев по своим ключицам, и одной ладонью накрывает небольшую грудь, а второй продолжает медленно спускаться по впалому корпусу из соединённых пластин.

Его пальцы чуть дрожат, когда Коннор стягивает с себя брюки и бельё, вышагивая из них, и, попутно в той же куче оставляя носки, застывает, безотрывно глядя на то, как ловкие пальчики соскальзывают между ног, и замирают там, прежде, чем она чуть разводит колени.

Это явное приглашение заставляет его снова сконцентрироваться на ощущении одиночества без разделённых чувств, и первым делом он переплетает пальцы с её, удваивая собственное нетерпение, желание, страсть. Он соскальзывает кончиками фаланг по нижним губам, чувствуя влажность смазки и запоминая то, как она притирается к его рукам.

— Я хочу тебя, — мягко просит Хлоя в голове Коннора и заглядывает в его глаза.

Коннор не в силах отказать — да и смог бы вообще хоть кто-нибудь?

Её ноги смыкаются у него на пояснице, когда он осторожно делает первый толчок в горячую тесноту. Они находят губы друг друга и снова касаются, посылая пучки удовольствия в обе стороны, усиливая общее ощущение наслаждения, когда Коннор принимается двигаться медленно, неторопливо, постепенно набирая амплитуду движений.

Чувств так много, что они превращаются в стоны, и не имеет значения чьи именно, пока он прижимает её к себе, держа одной рукой под спину, а другой под бёдра. Она обвивает его руками за шею, подстраиваясь под толчки, найдя точку опоры где-то на спинке дивана.

Система, привычная всё упорядочивать сходит с ума от обилия данных, которые ещё только предстоит рассортировать, и что прибывают в таком количестве, что внутри всё напрягается в попытке справиться с этим и приводя к неизбежному перегреву.

Уже стоя в шаге от того, чтобы выкинуть в голову очередной информационный баннер о критическом положении, Коннор чувствует, как зашкаливающее удовольствие замирает, скручивается в пружину и выталкивает его самого куда-то вне корпуса, пока Хлоя в ладонях содрогается, повторяя страстно его имя как внутри головы, так и вне её.

Оргазм пробирает их до самых базовых кристаллов, и отступает, оставляя внутреннюю систему один на один со всей информацией, которую только нужно будет разложить.

Когда Коннор приподнимается — Хлоя улыбается.

На сей раз не только у него в голове.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
